Chapter 12: The Last Daughter of Krypton
(The scene cuts to the Sky Temple. Team S-F creep up behind a wall overlooking a crevice as D'Vorah speaks with Hugo Huxley, Doctor X-Mathers and Sindel.) * D'Vorah: Lord Shinnok is nearly finished. Soon the Jinsei's corruption will be irreversible. * X-Mathers: The invasion can then proceed. Kelpa and her allies will be unable to offer resistance. (Cleral missteps, and some stones crumble under his feet and fall into the crevice below them. Versad and Kara Danvers stop Cleral from falling.) * Hugo Huxley: Once the realm falls, our path to victory will be clear. Advise Lord Shinnok that the Oni and Orochi are ready. At his command, we'll unleash them on Earthrealm. (D'Vorah nods and walks into the Sky Temple. Black Manta and Smoke walk up to the rest of the revenants.) * Hugo Huxley: Have you found Kelpa's portal to the Heavens? * Black Manta: Yes, but his wards protect it. We can't break through. (Team S-F peer over the wall at the revenants.) * X-Mathers: That is unacceptable. After Earthrealm is destroyed, we must complete Lord Shinnok's vengeance; invade the Heavens and destroy the Elder Gods. * Hugo Huxley: (To Black Manta and Smoke) Come. (The three male revenants walk off.) * Versad: Make war on the Heavens?! If Shinnok can take down the Elder Gods-- * Hanso: End of the world. Got it. * Cleral: Black Manta... to see him like this... * Kara Danvers: We'll all be hanging around the Netherrealm water cooler if we don't pull this off. C'mon. (As they creep along the wall, a rock comes loose from where Versad puts his foot. Unlike Cleral before him, the rest of Team S-F are unable to catch him and he falls, just barely grabbing into the crevice edge in time.) * Hanso: Versad! (She reaches her hand for Versad to grab. Sindel and X-Mathers notice the noise. Realising they've been spotted, Kara motions to Cleral and they spring out of cover, running forward and engaging in combat. Cleral swings his bow at X-Mathers as Cassie fends off Sindel's strikes. X-Mathers gets through Cleral's bow swings, punches him in the stomach and kicks him in the face as he bends over, staggering him. Kara punches Sindel, who blocks two more strikes from her and sends her reeling with a punch of her own. Kara begins to retreat as Sindel advances on her.) * Sindel: Has your mother ever told you what I did to her friends? Killed them all in the blink of an eye. * Kara Danvers: And your own daughter. You proud of that? * Sindel: We are bonded in death. You will join us and I will give you a proper upbringing! (They fight. Kara defeats Sindel.) * Kara Danvers: Nice offer, Mommy Dearest, but I'll pass. (Hanso is still trying to reach down and pull Versad up from a sticky end at the bottom of the crevice the Sky Temple rests on. They both strain to reach each other's outstretched hand. Versad suddenly loses his grip and falls... but Hanso leans down and grabs his hand in the nick of time. Both of them struggle for a few moments, but eventually Hanso pulls Versad back up.) * Versad: I owe you one. (She pats him on the shoulder.) * Hanso: I'll remember that. (Cleral yells out as he is flung backwards, crashing into the large gong in the temple courtyard. As X-Mathers moves in to finish him, Kara calls out to her.) * Kara Danvers: Back off, psycho! * X-Mathers: You think mere words can stop me? (X-Mathers turns as she spots Versad and Hanso running toward her. The three of them surround the revenant.) * Kara Danvers: Thanks for the assist. * Hanso: Any time. * Versad: Tick tock, ladies. (X-Mathers blocks strikes from Kara and Hanso with her fans, kicking Kara away at the same time she punches Hanso backward. Versad lands two punches across her face, but she blocks a third and counters with a roundhouse kick that staggers him. She follows up on Hanso by throwing a fan into her shoulder. With them both down, X-Mathers recalls both fans to her and twirls them around, turning to face Kara.) * Kara Danvers: No! * X-Mathers: You wish to die first? So be it. (They fight. Kara defeats X-Mathers.) * Kara Danvers: You're not killing anyone. (As Cleral pulls himself to a seated position, Kara rushes over to Versad.) * Kara Danvers: (To Cleral) Help Hanso! (Realising the situation is dire, Cleral does as he's told for once. Kara helps Versad to his feet. He's favouring his abdomen, which is bloodied up from X-Mathers's fan.) * Kara Danvers: Messed you up pretty bad. * Versad: Ugh, great bedside manner. I can fight. (Kara puts his arm around her shoulder to support him. They walk over to Cleral and Hanso, who's sitting down and favouring her shoulder.) * Kara Danvers: Hanso? * Hanso: It's nothing. Just like Kurdistan. (Team S-F hear someone call out in Chinese. They turn to spot Hugo Huxley, Black Manta and Smoke rushing toward them.) * Versad: (to Kara and Cleral) You two go. Hanso and I'll handle them. * Kara Danvers: What? * Hanso: We'll just slow you down. * Cleral: Forget it! (Kara realises the truth in their words. She looks to them and readies her Kryptonian fists.) * Kara Danvers: Damn it. Keep your heads down. I'll see you on the other side. (She nods to Cleral and they take off into the Temple. The scene cuts to Shinnok in the Jinsei Chamber. He has now completely corrupted it with his presence. Kelpa is still trapped in the skeleton hand, barely conscious. D'Vorah is with the cocooned Damian, watching as her insects slowly eat into his face.) * D'Vorah: They taste your flesh. Burrow deep. Inside you they will grow. Gnaw your innards. (Damian Wayne is still fully conscious during this horrific ordeal, but he refuses to cry out in pain. Kara and Cleral rush into the Jinsei Chamber.) * Cleral: By the gods! * Kara Danvers: Damian! (D'Vorah turns around at their voices and engages them in combat. She blocks a kick from Cleral and a punch from Kara, kicking her in the stomach and forcing her backward. She blocks a punch from Cleral and extends one of her stingers, stabbing him in the chest. She coldcocks him with her fist and ducks a right hand from Kara. Once more, D'Vorah launches her stinger, but Kara catches the appendage. She blocks D'Vorah's strikes as best she can, but is forced backward by a punch to the face.) * D'Vorah: First Robin, then Supergirl. Will they taste the same? (They fight. Kara beats D'Vorah.) * Kara Danvers: You're the bug? I'm the windshield. (Outside in the Sky Temple courtyard, Versad is fending off attacks from Sindel and X-Mathers as best as he can, while Hanso is busy fighting off Hugo Huxley, Black Manta and Smoke. Versad catches a break by punching Sindel backwards, but Hanso gets pummelled by Huxley and Smoke. X-Mathers lays into Versad with some punches and Sindel hits him with a roundhouse kick as Hanso manages to uppercut Huxley. Back in the Jinsei Chamber, the insects burrowing into Damian's face have all died once D'Vorah fell unconscious. He looks up to find Kara trying to free him from the cocoon.) * Damian Wayne: Hey... Punkin'... * Kara Danvers: I'm a little old for "Punkin'". (The cocoon proves to be tough for Kara to open, but she still goes at it.) * Damian Wayne: No... Get... Shinnok. * Kara Danvers: But-- * Damian Wayne: I love you. (He falls silent and his eyes close.) * Kara Danvers: Damian? (Before she can check if Damian has died, the corrupted form of Shinnok descends from the Jinsei onto the chamber floor itself, looking toward her.) * Shinnok: So you are the issue of Superman. Fitting that I exterminate his entire line. (Kara's fear at the sight of the fallen Elder God is quickly replaced by determination and resolve.) * Kara Danvers: You want him, you're gonna go through me. (As Shinnok strides towards her, Kara lets rip with several punches that he effortlessly blocks. One slips through, but it doesn't faze him. She throws a punch, but only hurts her hand when she punches his skull. Shinnok throws a light jab that almost floors Kara before grabbing her by the throat and lifting her into the air. He throws a measured punch to her face that sends her flying across the chamber, just barely conscious.) * Shinnok: Yes, that's better. Watch, Supergirl, as I rend Robin's flesh. (He summons magic into his palm and blasts Damian square in the face with a red beam of power. This time, Damian is unable to keep from screaming in pain. Kara looks up and struggles to her knees as Shinnok breaks off the spell.) * Shinnok: This is what awaits those who defy me: excruciating, exquisite death. (He blasts Damian again in the body with his magic, prompting more screams from him. Kara gets back to her feet and charges forward.) * Kara Danvers: You scoundrel! (As she runs at Shinnok, red energy envelops her. As Shinnok blasts her with his magic instead, she puts up her hands to block it. Like Damian before her, the magic has no effect and she throws off the blast. She takes a moment to look at the glow on her body.) * Kara Danvers: Holy 2012. It does run in the family! * Shinnok: Robin's power will not save you. You cannot hope to survive! (They fight. Kara defeats Shinnok.) * Kara Danvers: He got caged. (As Shinnok rises, Kara throws a knee that he blocks, but hits a kick that connects to his stomach. She follows through with a punch to his abdomen, an overhead punch to his head, a low roundhouse kick to his crotch and a knee to his face, staggering him. With a battle cry, Kara lands one more punch to Shinnok's face and finishes him off with a somersaulting kick that leaves the fallen Elder God knocked out for the count. With Shinnok defeated, the red glow of power surrounding Kara fades out. Cleral picks himself off the floor and walks over to her, noting that Shinnok is out like a lightbulb.) * Cleral: That you? Nice. * Kelpa: Kara Danvers... (Kelpa is still imprisoned by the skeleton hand, which has since blackened slightly with Shinnok's defeat. Kara and Cleral run up to him.) * Kelpa: Put me... in the Jinsei. * Kara Danvers: What? * Cleral: But you're-- it-- it'll kill you! * Kelpa: Must... be... cleansed. Hurry. (Together, Kara and Cleral support Kelpa and walk him onto the floating rocks leading up to the Jinsei. She floats into the corrupted Jinsei and starts chanting in Japanese. Her arms charge up with water that envelops her body. As Kara and Cleral look on with concern, she and Lipra blast Shinnok in the chest with a blast of water and lightning, lifting his unconscious form into the air. The lightning acts as a conduit, and Kelpa begins to absorb the corrupted essence of Shinnok into his own body. He begins to grimace in pain, but does not stop the spell. Shinnok's demonic form is eventually restored to his original self, still unconscious and now no longer holding his amulet. With the power gone from Shinnok, Kelpa cries out once more and blue essence expels itself from her body back into the Jinsei. The chamber is completely filled with white light, so bright the entire screen whites out. Afterwards, Kelpa drops to the floor. Outside of the Sky Temple, the revenants have been unable to beat Hanso and Versad. Everyone stops fighting as the corrupted cloud pouring out of the Jinsei Chamber dissipates, and the clouds above it begin to lose their blood red hue.) * Hugo Huxley: (To the revenants) We must withdraw. (Hanso and Versad look to the sky, smiles on their faces as sunlight breaks through once again. They only notice too late that a portal opens up that takes the revenants back to the Netherrealm. Nonetheless, this does nothing to their current joyous mood. Takeda puts a hand on Hanso, and they both walk over to the temple, sitting down near the giant statue of Kelpa, completely exhausted.) * Versad: That moonlight walk... can it wait? * Hanso: No walks. Poolside. Umbrella drinks. (He puts his hand on Hanso's.) * Versad: Deal. (They look at each other and smile, and Hanso rests her head on Versad's shoulder. Back in the Jinsei Chamber, the lifeforce of Earthrealm is back to it's regular blue hue. Kara and Cleral both hold Kelpa up and walk him back to the chamber floor. Kelpa has fallen motionless from the ordeal and they set him down as gently as they can.) * Kara Danvers: Is he alive? * Cleral: Barely. I'll help him. Help your father. (Kara runs back to Damian, still cocooned but alive. He smiles as he spots her.) * Damian Wayne: And to think... I was worried when you started dating. * Kara Danvers: Afraid I'd come home with someone like you? * Damian Wayne: Funny, beautiful, saves the world. My work here is done. * Catwoman: This way! In here! (Catwoman arrives in the chamber, flanked by Special Forces soldiers.) * Catwoman: (to her men) Isolate Shinnok and D'Vorah. And get the medic! (She runs up to Kara and Damian, finally looking at her friend with concern.) * Catwoman: We'll fix you up. Help is on the way. * Damian Wayne: You shoulda seen Kara. Wiped the floor with Shinnok. * Catwoman: I believe it. And you... you did a great job with your team, Robin. * Damian Wayne: You hear that, Kara? She called me "Robin". * Kara Danvers: I thought she might. (As the superheroes smile at one another, the camera pans up to the Jinsei, restored to all it's former glory.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 2